Earthworm Jim
Current Background At one time in his life, Jim was just an ordinary boring Earthworm. He spent his days doing worm things like crawling around and desperately avoiding the ever watchful eyes of hungry Crows. This all changed when a spaceship being piloted by a villianous alien bounty hunter named Psy-Crow accidentally ejected an experimental weapon from his ship's Airlock into Earth's Atmosphere. Through Psy-Crow's bungling, Jim's life was about to change forever. The weapon that Psy-Crow was supposed to deliver to his Employer, Queen Slug-For-A Butt, was officially known as the Ultra-high-tech-indestructible-super-space-cyber-suit(( or the Super Suit)) The suit eventually crashed near a farm in Southern United States. To hide from nearby Crows searching for food, Jim crawled inside of the suit but, was shocked as his body began to rapidly evolve. In a matter of seconds the transformation was complete and Jim had found himself as the new owner of the Super Suit. Overhearing over a Communications channel between Psy-Crow and Queen Slug-for-a Butt that they had apparently kidnapped a beautiful Princess, Jim decided to try and track down the heinous villains and dedicate his life to battling Cosmic Crime. Second Arc While in battle with Psy-Crow, Jim found himself teleported to a mysterious Planet along with his ever faithful sidekick, Peter Puppy. Jim crashed through Martha's roof, he was at the mercy of Raine Sage, Professor Stein and the rest of the House's Tenants. He later learned that the Planet seemed to contain both people and locations from an unknown amount of different realities, though little of this was very interesting to Jim. Almost immediately after he was released from Martha's roof Jim decided to continue fighting Crime, a change in location mattered little. The "Love" Story that didn't need to be told Jim was unaware that a certain few people taking up residence at Martha's home had their genders swapped by a strange closet. In his obliviousness, Jim proceeded to propose marriage several times to Jack Atlas as "her" beauty distinctly reminded him of his former object of affection, Princess What's her Name. After many many instances of Jim irritating Jack through his continued badgering about their "relationship" she finally told him the truth about her situation to get Jim to cease his advances. It's safe to say that he made no more attempts after that. Help! Lost Dog! Jim left Martha's home in a rush after realizing that Peter Puppy had not only transformed into his monstrous alter-ego but, he had apparently also left Martha's and disappeared into Neo Domino. Jim was concerned not only about Peter hurting innocents but, also for his own safety. Eventually Jim located Peter only to find himself on the receiving end of his fists. Though badly beaten, Jim managed to reverse Peter's transformation. Soon after, the Walpurgis Night appeared and began attacking Neo Domino. Jim wasted no time in declaring his intent in defeating the creature through as he puit it: "Shooting it until it either explodes or surrenders!" Close, but no Cigar An attack by Walpurgis Night sent the Pocket Rocket( being ridden by Jim and Peter Puppy) crashing towards the ground. Jim jumped off mid-flight and attempted to assist Jack Atlus in the battle against Dark Kain. Jim and Peter Puppy were then protected by Zero Reverse thanks to a barrier created by the Crimson Dragon. Personality Brash, Arrogant, Egotistical, and absurdly confident in his own somewhat meager abilities when compared to a majority of the other characters in the RP, Jim is anything BUT likeable. Probably because of some of these traits, Jim is considered irritating by some of the other characters. Despite his more negative qualities, Jim has good intentions and wants nothing more than to be a hero and help others. It has been hinted that there is a bit more to him than his wormy exterior shows, especially when Peter Puppy transformed for the first time after passing through the Biogate as his genuine concern for the preservation of life and his good spirits were on full display. Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Character Category:Male Category:Cartoon Category:Xombie v2.0